


Reader X Korra

by BrinnyWritesStuff



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinnyWritesStuff/pseuds/BrinnyWritesStuff
Summary: Grief causes you to act irrationally and ride Naga to Amon.
Relationships: KorraXfemalereader
Kudos: 12





	Reader X Korra

Naga’s heavy pawsteps thumped through the snow as I rode on top of her.

I heard a noise behind me. 

Korra wooshed in front of us with her air bending, but Naga ran past. 

“I forgot how fast she was.” Korra grumbled to herself. 

After a few more minutes of running with Naga, Korra floated down in front of us again, shooting a more forceful blast that stunned Naga, causing her to stumble over and whimper. 

“I’m sorry girl!” Korra walked over to the polar bear dog, stroking her head and whispering soothing sounds. 

I sat in the snow, glaring at Korra. 

“What gives you the right to take my polar bear dog and run off without me knowing?!!” 

She sounded pissed. 

I couldn’t do much. I could only focus on the numbing pain of the news that my father had just been killed by Amon. 

“You gonna give me an answer?” Korra barked at me. 

In my anger, I threw a hard snowball at her. 

“Hey!! Are you challenging me?? I may not know everything, but I know that a non bender trying to fight the Avatar is just stupid!” 

I couldn’t hold it back anymore, and broke down in tears. 

Korra’s tender side began to show. 

“I didn’t mean to take Naga... I’m sorry...” I spluttered. “I was only thinking about one thing, going after him...” 

“Shhh... I know...” the dark skinned girl hugged me. “We’ll get him, I PROMISE. But you have no chance of beating him on your own.” 

We stayed in the snow for a while just hugging. 

“We should get out of this storm and get you home. Everyone is worried, and you’re not a fire bender.” She said. 

I nodded, and we both got back on Naga to return to Republic City.


End file.
